Daryl Hannah
Daryl Christine Hannah (born December 3, 1960) is an American film actress. After making her screen debut in 1978, Hannah starred in a number of Hollywood films throughout the 1980s. She played Pris in the 1982 film Blade Runner. Biography Early life Hannah was born in Chicago, Illinois, to Donald and Susan Hannah. Her parents divorced shortly after her birth and her mother remarried Jerrold Wexler, a businessman and brother of Haskell Wexler, a noted cinematographer. Hannah, a vegetarian since age eleven, grew up with siblings Don and Page Hannah, who also became actors, as well as half sister Tanya Wexler, now a film director. Due to a childhood accident, Hannah is missing a part of her left index finger. Hannah became interested in movies at an early age, due to insomnia. She was very shy and was diagnosed as 'borderline autistic'.Daryl Hannah biography. All Movie Guide. Retrieved 28 April 2006. Hannah attended the Francis W. Parker School (where she played on the boys' soccer team) and the University of Southern California, majoring in theatre. Career Hannah made her film debut in 1978, making a brief appearance in Brian De Palma's horror film The Fury. She subsequently appeared in several early 1980s films, the most notable role of which is probably as the replicant, Pris, in Ridley Scott's 1982 film, Blade Runner. She anticipated (by two decades) her Kill Bill screen death with extreme gymnastic writhing after the Harrison Ford character damages the robot. Hannah was cast as a mermaid in Pon Howard's 1984 fantasy, Splash, which was a major financial success, grossing over $62 million[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0088161/business Business data for Splash]. Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 28 April 2006. and establishing Hannah as a notable film actress. Hannah's roles in the remainder of the 1980s ranged from successful major roles in Steel Magnolias and the Academy Award-winning Wall Street, to the disappointing, including the 1986 film version of The Clan of the Cave Bear, which received mostly negative reviews[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/clan_of_the_cave_bear/ The Clan of the Cave Bear - 0% positive reviews]. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 28 April 2006. and performed poorly at the box office.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0090848/business Business data for The Clan of the Cave Bear]. Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 28 April 2006. Hannah also played the title role in Fred Schepisi's 1987 film Roxanne, a modern retelling of Edmond Rostand's play Cyrano de Bergerac, a performance which was described as "sweet" and "gentle" by film critic Roger Ebert.Roger Ebert. [http://rogerebert.suntimes.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/19870619/REVIEWS/706190302/1023 Review of Roxanne (1987)]. 16 June 1987. Retrieved 28 April 2006. In the 1990s, Hannah's roles included starring as a giantess in the television movie Attack of the 50 Foot Woman (1993), which she also co-produced. She also appeared as the daughter of Jack Lemmon's character in both of the Grumpier Old Men films. In 1995, Hannah was chosen by Empire magazine as #96 of the "100 Sexiest Stars in film history". That same year, Hannah once again anticipated (this time by a decade) her Kill Bill role when she appeared as homicidal sociopath Leann Netherwood in The Tie That Binds. Of Hannah's most recent roles, the best-known may be that of the one-eyed assassin Elle Driver in Kill Bill Volume 1 and Kill Bill Volume 2, directed by Quentin Tarantino. Her performance in these films, as well as her appearances in other recent films, including Casa de los Babys and Silver City, have been described by some critics as a cinematic comeback[http://www.askmen.com/women/votes_250/282_comeback_queens.html Daryl Hannah: Comeback Kill Bill Vol. 1]. AskMen.com. Retrieved 28 April 2006. for Hannah, who had not appeared in many mainstream films in the late 1990's and early 2000's. In late 2004, Hannah was a featured model in Playboy magazine, participating in a revealing set of photographs. Hannah and actress Hilary Shepard have co-created a boardgame called "LIEbrary".Erik Arneson. Daryl Hannah designs board game, Liebrary was co-designed by actress Hilary Shepard. About.com. Retrieved 28 April 2006. Hannah previewed the game on The Ellen DeGeneres Show in December 2005. Personal life Hannah, who now lives in Colorado, is a keen environmentalistDHLovelife.com (MOV file). Retrieved 28 April 2006. and uses solar power. She also drives a car that runs on biodiesel.Kathryn Gillick. Interview: Daryl Hannah. SASS magazine. Retrieved 28 April 2006. Hannah has never married, but she was romantically involved with John F. Kennedy Jr., singers Jackson Browne and Robbie Williams and actor Val Kilmer. She is the sister-in-law of well-known music producer Lou Adler, who is married to Page, Hannah's sister. Notes Interviews *5/16/06, Grist.org *3/04/05, OffGrid *4/04, About.com *4/04, Latino Review *2003, UGO *10/03, Latino Review *10/03/03, IGN Films *9/03/03, IGN Films *7/12/03, Critic Doctor External links *Official website * * * Category:Blade Runner actors Category:Actors Category:Real-world articles